The Return of an Old friend and the new enemy
by Sweetpup
Summary: Yeah found a new title what ya think? ok Hermiones back from Canada with new powers, Voldemort has a new friend, what else can I say i'm no good at summaries. H/Hr in later chapters. Please R&R Flames are welcome thanks Sweetpup
1. Return

~Disclaimer- Please note that only original characters and the plot and any other new things are mine everything else is not and the other characters are J.K. Rowling but then again you most likely already knew that so on with the show~

Hermione stepped out of the airport in London and took her first breath of England since she had graduated over 6 years ago. She had been in Canada since graduation, it was the day after that she jumped onto the first plane headed for Canada where her only family was. Her parents had been killed in an attack in Diagon alley the summer before the 7th year and all Hermione needed was to get out of there, to get away for a while. 

She had gone and lived with her Aunt, she was the only family she had, but now Hermione just felt that she needed to go home, home to London and her friends or at least she hoped her friends. She hadn't told them that she was leaving and was a little afraid of how they were going to react to her just kind of showing up. She had also come home because she had received a very important letter from Dumbledore saying that he needed to speak with her. She had only told Dumbledore where she had gone and told him not to tell Ron or Harry where she had gone. She had found a small apartment down town just a little bit before and had to head there before she went to find any of her friends. 

Hermione picked up her only suit case, Crookshank's cage and hailed a taxi and told the driver where to take her, she sat in the back seat and watched the stores and houses and other apartment buildings go by. It had been over six years since she had seen these streets. It was so weird being back in London, alone. Hermione looked around the cab and at the woman who was driving; she looked as if she was in her mid forties, rather dumpy with wild brown hair, very similar to what hers use to be like. She was so happy when she finally got her hair straightened; now her brown hair was completely straight, it hung down to the middle of her back. Her hair had honey blonde streaks in it. Hermione started to get nevus about moving in to her new apartment and going to see Dumbledore.

She began to play with white skirt with black flowers, skirt and her black tank top; she had her hair up in a ponytail and a necklace of black and white beads.  As she began to finger her necklace the cab driver turned to her.

"Are you alright honey?" she asked in a very mothering voice

"No… yes… no, no I'm not"

"What's the matter honey? Boyfriend got you down? Parents still babying you too much? What is it?" 

"It's not a boyfriend I just moved back from Canada, my parents are dead they have been for about 7 years now"

"Oh no I'm sorry honey, I had no idea"

"No, how could you?"

"Well honey, if that's not what's bothering you?"

"I haven't been back from Canada in over 6 years and when I left, I never told my friends where I was going, why I was leaving, or that I was leaving at all."  Hermione answered very solemnly. 

"You didn't tell your friends you were leaving why?"

"I don't know, I just needed to go away from everything, I never spoke to them, so I don't know what they've done lately and I'm a little scared about how they're going to react when the see me, I don't know if they'll be mad that I never got in touch, I guess I'm just afraid that they'll not want to be my friend anymore and other then them, I don't have anyone here, my only family is Canada, and I recently got a letter from the only friend or my mentor I guess one might call him saying that I had to get here right away so I'm really worried that one of my friends are in trouble and I really don't know what to do and… and… I'm just losing my head with worry, and my aunt back in Canada is also worried about what could've caused my mentor to call to come back so sudden… you see she has… oh I don't know she just always knows when something is wrong and whenever she's ever worried about something, something bad is always about to happen and… and… hey I'm sorry for going like this, you don't deserve to be the brunt of my little rant… sorry" said Hermione

"Awww… don't worry about dear, I've two young girls in their 20's myself and most of the time I'm the brunt of their problems… don't worry honey if those friends of yours are your real friend then it wont matter… and if they do get mad they'll forgive you… and hon. if they don't then they are not really their friends at all." 

"Thank you." Said Hermione; for the rest of the ride to Hermione's new apartment neither of them spoke. Hermione looked out the window once again watching the scenery go by and began thinking about what would happen next. The taxi cab pulled up to a run down, very rusty apartment building, the stairs were falling apart and the apartment just looked run down.

"Here you go dear."

"Thank You Madame and I do apologize for going on like that."  Hermione got out of the car and paid the driver the money that she owed before grabbing her bag and Crookshank's cage from the curb where she had just placed them. She had she her furniture and large items from her apartment in Canada ahead earlier and her Aunt had told her just before she got a plane that she wouldn't have to worry about painting or setting anything up because she had spoken to the own of the building and had hired some painters and designers to fix up her apartment. All Hermione had to do was move in and then in four days from now she would be heading to Hogwarts by Floo powder. She didn't have a fire place but the Leaky Cauldron did and she would take that to Hogwarts. 

Hermione took a big deep breath and headed up the stairs to the front door, it was a large old French door that squeaked when she opened it. The building was quite and when she entered all she could hear were her own shoes padding along the floor. She made her way to the main office and stood outside for a minute, she straightened her hair and clothes. She knocked on the door softly and a Lady in her mid 60's, wearing a pair of brown slacks, white tee-shirt, brown vest and a pair of brown sandals. 

"Can help you my dear?"

"What… oh umm… yes…. Umm my name is Hermione Granger, I have an apartment here and was wondering where I was to go to get my key, and if there was anything I should know" said Hermione a little nervous because of the way the woman was looking at her.

"Ms. Granger, I'm Mrs. Pepsicle, the owner, but feel free to call me Pepsi everyone does"

"Then call Hermione, or any nickname you want, I just like to get my key and get settled in… I'm sorry it's just 7 hour flights and me don't agree." 

"Don't worry about it… but I must say you're a bit classier than I most people who come here. But I guess when I saw what your Aunt did for you I should have known."

"What do you mean?" Hermione asked rather confused.

"If you saw the apartment before and saw it now you'd know… one minute and I'll get your key and I'll show you to your apartment." Said Pepsi as she turned around back into the small office. Hermione could see why Mrs. Pepsicle's nickname was Pepsi, besides the obvious, her office was full of old Pepsi merchandise, old 50's bottles and other stuff like that.

"Well here we go, follow me you're up on the 4th floor, come on; this is the way to the elevator." Pepsi lead Hermione towards the front door and up two small stairs, to right in to a small but wide hall way that contained two elevators, one on each side. She pressed the up button and within two minutes the doors opened and a young girl who looked about Hermione stepped off.

"Hello Pepsi" she said

"Hello Emma, this is Hermione Granger, she's moving into 405"

"Welcome" said Emma as extended a hand to Hermione "well I'm sorry I have to go but it's really nice to meet you."

"You too." Said Hermione as she and Pepsi stepped on to the elevator and Pepsi pressed the button for the 4th floor. 

"You have a pet?" asked Pepsi

"Yes a cat but don't worry, he wont be any trouble, he's rather old and he is very independent."

"Oh don't worry about it dear, I just love cats, some people here, one in particular has an owl as a pet, rather odd." 

An owl, an owl that means there is a wizard or witch is here as well, Hermione thought to herself as the elevator continued up wards. The elevator stooped and the two ladies got off and turned right

"Here's your room 405." Pepsi opened the door to revel a room that was very different from the hall, where the hall was a mess and falling apart the apartment looked amazing. The wall were painted a sky blue, with  two yellow couches and one yellow chair all of which had pillows, blue, blue and whit stripped or checked.   The couches were in a box shape with a wood coffee table in the middle and end table s with lamps on them and lots of boxes the chair was on an angle back to the door and there was a TV stand in the far corner. Behind the couch parallel with the door was a small kitchen table for four in front of the stove, fridge, counter and sink. On the left side of the door there was a long book shelf painted yellow and boxes upon boxes of books. On the right of door there was a hallway that lead down to the bathroom and the two bedrooms. _(The apartment is like the one that Corey and Topanga have on Boy meets world, I love it but with my own little changes)_ Hermione put her bags down and turned around to Pepsi.

"Well here's your key and I hope that you like it here, Emma, the girl you met before lives next door in 403 and on the other side in 407 is a young man I think your age, Harry Potter… well I have to go, again here's your key and I hope you like it here." Said Pepsi as she turned to leave

"Ummm… I'm sorry what did you say his name was?" asked Hermione rather shaken

"Harry, Harry Potter, he's the one with the owl." She said as she left and shut the door leaving a very confused Hermione to do some thinking. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry came out the elevator; he had just been down to Diagon Ally and was picking up some supplies, when he saw Pepsi coming out of 405, the apartment next to his.  

"Hi Pepsi, what's new?" he asked as the two met in front of 409

"Not much Harry, not much other than you have a new neighbour, she just moved, she's very nice, pretty and single"

"And you now this how? And why would I want to know this?" asked Harry

"I notice things and I also know that you aren't seeing anyone so I thought I'd help out, but I got paper work, the older you get the less paper work you want to do." She said passing him and heading for the elevator and disappearing around the corner.  

"Hey if you want to set me up with her you could tell me her name… Pepsi"

"Right sorry the mind, the older you get the faster it goes her name is Hermione, Hermione Granger… well see ya Potter"

"What… no how Hermione's back but… could it… I mean… I hope… or well I guess the only way to know is to go see, but should I?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione bent down to let Crookshanks out of his cage, well muttering to her self under her breath.

"Oh no, oh shit of fuck… I mean I knew I would have to run into him and the others sooner or later but I never thought… I mean who would have thought that I would be living next to him…I mean I don't think I'll mind living next to him but what if he's made at me?...  what will I do?" 

Hermione walked over to a pile of boxes and began to open them, they were packed high with books and she still had a whole bunch that her aunt was sending over to her. From the top she pulled piece of a wooden book stand out of the box. She put it together and sat it in the corner by the book shelf, from the book she then pulled out a very large very old book, every page was hand written with very intricate detailed picture, and the book was called the Book of Shadows._ (Yeah ok I know its from charmed but what can I say, its going to be a key element in the story… wait I've said too much just you all know that I don't own the charmed characters, if I did why would I be writing this? Honestly people ok now on with the show, uh-no story that's it :D) _

Hermione continued to remove books from her books and began putting them on the selves of her yellow book shelf.  She had about the first quarter of the book shelf when her door bell rang.

"COMING, come on Crookshanks we have a visitor, isn't that nice" she said as Crookshanks jumped off the table and into her arms. She went over and opened the door and who did she see…

"Hermione?" 

"Harry' she gasped shutting the door on his face and nearly dropping poor old Crookshanks. 

_~HEHEHEHE there we go the beginning is done yes, please read and review, well its kind clear that you've already read so now please review please __L __LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL Luv Sweetpup~ _


	2. Discussions and Plans

~Disclaimer- Please note that only original characters and the plot and any other new things are mine everything else is not and the other characters are J.K. Rowling but then again you most likely already knew that so on with the show~ oh and _this mean that the characters are thinking to themselves or having flashbacks_

"Oh my god, oh my god, I did not just slam that door in Harry's face did I?" Hermione stepped back "what do I do? What umm maybe I should open the door but what do I do what do I say, should I open the door?" she asked herself.

"Hermione I think you should open the door." Said Harry through the door, Hermione walked over and opened the door to find Harry still standing out side leaning against the door way.

"Hi" she said smiling at him.

"Hi." He replied with a little smirk on his face looking her up and down. _Wow she looks good, she's changed _Harry thought.

"Umm I guess that you would… ummm… want to come in" Hermione said stepping out of the way; _ great out of all the apartments in London that I could've chosen , I picked the one right next to one of the people that I just did not want to see yet._

"I'd love too" he said stepping through the door and into the living room. "Nice apartment looks a lot better than mine does, even now, mine still looks really run down."

"Thanks Harry, it's uh been a while"

"Yeah it has, 6 years since graduation"

"Yeah, so what's new with you?" She asked, a little hesitantly.

"Well not much I'm the seeker for the Cannons and I also work part time as an Auror." 

"Well that doesn't surprise me, you've always been into those two things." She said smiling slightly "you know you can sit down, Harry."

"Yeah thanks." He said taking a seat on the couch. "So what's new with you, Hermione, Where have you been all this time, why did you leave and I'm sorry for asking but what made you come back?" asked Harry after a couple minutes of a very uncomfortable moments of silence.

"Do you want something to drink?" asked Hermione getting up off the couch that she had just sat down on to move to the kitchen,  _man I knew he was going to bring that up but not that soon._

_"Yes please, a beer or coke" he answered, "and you never answered my questions, where have you been?"_

"Here she said handing him a beer and sitting down across from him; I've been in Canada with my Aunt for the last 6 years, when I was in Canada I was going to school and I was working as an assistant to a Social worker and I was training to be one as well. I came back because Dumbledore asked me too; he wrote a letter to me saying he wanted to meet me in the beginning of the school year, so next week I'm taking Floo Powder from the Leaky Cauldron Hogwarts." She said

"Really me too, I'm suppose to go to meet Dumbledore too" said Harry "so why did you leave, what did we do to make you want to leave?"

"You didn't do anything, and I don't know if I'm ready to tell you."

"WHAT! YOU RUN AWAY, DISAPPEARING WITHOUT TELLING ANYONE YOUR GOING AND THEN YOUR NOT GOING TO TELL ME, you just left and you, you really hurt me, everyone by just leaving and if you came back expecting everything to go back to the way it was it probably wont but you could at least tell me what I did, what other people did to make you leave." He finished standing up half way across the room from her without even knowing that he had stood up and moved a way from the couch.

"Harry if you'll just calm down, I can tell you I'm not ready to…"

"Hermione, I wasn't ready for one of my best friends to run out on me… Ron and I fought Voldemort   without you and it only made him stronger… I just don't understand how you could just leave, I mean Ron and I searched for you, we were convinced that you hadn't just left and had been taken by Voldemort and the death eaters."

"I wasn't though… how'd you figure out I wasn't?"

"Dumbledore told us you had written to him asking that he make sure that Ron and I didn't go crazy and ruin our lives looking for you, I think were the words that you used." He said taken a seat once more across from her.  Hermione stood up silently and walked over to her yellow bookshelves and ran her hand slowly across the row of old books that she had bought throughout the seven years she had spent at Hogwarts and the ones she had bound in the Wizarding world in Canada. She looked at the books that she had taken out of the boxes and had began to place on the shelves, she reached into the nearest box and removed a book called CHARMS, WARDS AND SPELLS FOR PROTECTION she placed it onto a shelf and walked around to the book stand she had. 

Harry watch Hermione with fascination, she had changed so much over the past 6 years as he was sure he had. Now instead of wearing his cousin's old hand me down Harry had on a pair of jeans and black sweater, his hair was longer than before coming to the top of his shoulders and still very messy, he wore no glasses after having his eyes magically fixed and pair of sneakers.  He watched Hermione go over to her book stand and flip through it randomly. 

"I want to tell you Harry, I do but I just don't think that this is the right time, and I don't feel comfortable because I'm going to have to tell Dumbledore anyway and you said that you were coming too so I can tell you then, please Harry!"

"I guess Hermione, its just, I don't understand, everything was fine and then you were gone, it just doesn't make sense" Said Harry.

"Look Harry I'm sorry but maybe you should go, I need… I to, to finish unpacking" Hermione said.

"Ummm… alright I guess but I'd like to talk to you later." He said.

"Sure look its only 12 why don't we go out for dinner tonight, just the two of us ok? Its just I really need to get this stuff done, I hate living out of boxes and that's what I'm doing right know"

"Alright Hermione I'll come by at 6:00(pm) we can go to the Leaky Cauldron for dinner or wherever"

"That sounds nice Harry; I'll talk to you later ok I just want to finish everything"

"OK, I'll talk to you later, or tonight, thanks for the beer." Said Harry as Hermione saw him to the door.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Hermione sagged against the door taking in a few deep breaths, trying to calm down. Of all the apartments in London, in England why, why did she have to rent the one right next to Harry? She was trying to avoid seeing Harry and Ron but it did not seem to be working. She could not believe how much Harry had changed, she had always had a crush on him in Hogwarts and they had ended up going to the graduation ball with him, but she never got to tell him how she felt and know Hermione found that the feelings were still there. But whatever was happening, she needed to talk to Mike her Whitelighter (_Yes that to is from Charmed, I love that show so deal with it)_, but first she needed to finish unpacking everything and she just didn't fell like doing everything by hand. She walked over to the book stand and began flipping through it, it was 1:30 now, all she had to do was to finish unpacking and talk to Mike. After that she would just relax with Crookshanks and then around five get ready for dinner, but right now she had to finish her work.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Harry heard the door close behind him and he turned to head towards the door of his apartment as he dug into his pants pocket searching for the key. He opened the door and entered his apartment, which was somewhat less than pin neat. His entire apartment was painted beige, with brown couches in the living room, not all that nice looking but comfortable enough and they had come very cheep, which were perfect for him. He had magazines, Daily Prophets, and Quidditch equipment. He was still in shock about how Hermione had shown up again. He remembered what it was like when they had all found that she had disappeared. He was the last to believe that she had just left without a word it was just so unlike her.

He remembered how Ron and he had come by her small apartment to see her, but she wasn't there

_Harry and Ron walked up the stairs of the apartment building to see Hermione, it was Friday morning and normally on Fridays or at least last Friday the trio got together to go out and see a movie, and then after the movie they would go out to dinner. _

_"So Harry what movie are we going to see?" asked Ron_

_"I don't know it's up to Hermione today" said Harry._

_They knocked on the door and waited, but no one answered. Hermione was always home on Fridays when they were going out. Ron pounded on the door again once again was met with silence._

_"Where the bloody hell is she?" asked Ron_

_"Try behind the door numbers, she normally keeps a spare key there" said Harry, Ron reached up behind the numbers._

_"What the fuck? There's nothing there, Harry I have a bad feeling about this"_

_"Yeah Ron me too, we should talk to the management, they should have a spare key" said Harry as he began to run for the stairs with Ron right on his heels. They made it downstairs and ran into the main office._

_"Excuse me sir, do you know where Hermione Granger is, room 113?" asked Harry to the man behind the desk._

_"Hermione Granger?" replied a gruff voice "Oh yes that nice girl, don't know she up and left last night as if someone was chasing her, all I know is she left most of her stuff, furniture and what not behind said that two guys fitting your descriptions would come by and asked me to tell them that they could have anything they wanted and to sell the rest, You are Mr. Ronald Weasley and Mr. Harry Potter aren't you?"_

Both Harry and Ron had thought that she left because she was being chased or had been taken and someone else had told the man that message or maybe they had done something. They thought she would contact them in a day or two and tell them what happened but she didn't, so they were convinced that she had been taken. It wasn't until Albus Dumbledore had told them of her letter did they believe she had left on her own free will, even still Harry did not believe she did it on her own but now that she was back he would find out sooner or later. 

~hope u lik, please read and review, I luvv flames help me kno how bad I really am! Hehe not kidding give suggestion because this chap took some time and I don't want the others to take so long keep reading and reviewing pplz!! peace out

Sweetpup~


End file.
